


Meeting HIM

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, POV Second Person, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: To say the least, your living arrangements were interesting





	Meeting HIM

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 1, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of Oneshots. This one probably really needs to be read after “Caught” and “Fear”. And the title probably makes no sense if you haven’t read the stuff farther down in the plot buuuut… whatever. Been dying to write N lately so here he is~  
> A side note on smoking in Korea: It’s very controversial for women to smoke in Korea. Women have reported being beat up by others for smoking in public. The stigma is so bad that women drastically under report smoking and the true number of women that smoke is probably much higher than official reports say. That being said, there are a lot of male smokers, but the government is trying to discourage smoking.

You stared out of the open window, cigarette hanging idly from your fingers. You weren’t really seeing anything. Everything looked like a blur as you were lost in your thoughts. All it took was a single text, but you didn’t know how to respond.

“ _Let’s talk._ ” It was short in the typical Leo fashion, but it sent your thoughts reeling.

“ _Let’s_ ” remained unsent in the reply field. You didn’t dare hit the send button, not when you barely understood what you were actually feeling. You wanted to see him, to sort things out more peacefully, but the memories of the night you fought still weighed heavy on your mind. You’d almost put “ _not_ ” at the end of the text a few times, but didn’t because even though you were apprehensive, you still wanted to meet him.

“ _What_ are you _doing_?” A hand roughly grabbed your arm and spun you around. Your eyes widened in fear as you dropped the cigarette out the window. It wasn’t Ken. _It wasn’t Ken_. It _couldn’t_ be Ken. No, it was N, but that didn’t slow down your heartbeat. Anger was painted across his features. He pulled you up from where you were sitting and dragged you across the room. “What _the hell_ are you thinking?”

Pain seared across your cheek as he backhanded you, the slap resounding in the air.  You shook, clenching your fist. You moved to hit back, but he grabbed your arm, stilling you. You wanted to scream, to cry, but you refrained. He wasn’t Ken. He wasn’t Leo. He wasn’t Ravi. This was your friend; he was just concerned. But tears started welling up in your eyes anyway and you struggled to get out of his tight grip.

“Let me go,” you half shouted. N ignored you, pulling you in closer.

“Not until you answer me,” he growled. “When the _hell_ did you start _smoking_?” You remained silent, glaring at him. It wasn’t his business whether you smoked or not. He shook you and growled, “ _Tell me_.”

“Three days ago,” you spat at him. His grip loosened just enough for you to escape.

“Then it’ll be easy to quit.” N’s hands returned to his side as he watched you head for the floor cushions. You plopped down, pulling one into your lap and squeezing it—a weapon incase he decided to come after you again. “Why did you start?”

You didn’t meet his gaze. Your eyes found some knickknack to stare at instead. N let the question hang in the air for a few moments before sighing. “It’s because of Leo, isn’t it?” You pursed your lips. It wasn’t _just_ because of Leo, but he played a huge role in it. N moved to your side, dropping down to one knee. Gently brushing your hair out of your face, he attempted to catch your gaze. The anger had disappeared from his features, replaced with concern.

“It’s a lot of things,” you finally mumbled. “It’s better than alcohol…”

“ _No_ , it’s not,” N sighed, beginning to gently play with your hair. “What if some old guy sees you smoking and beats you up?”

“I’ll beat him up back.” N snickered.

“I’ll come visit you in jail.”

“Cuss the old man out when you do. He’ll be sitting in the cell next to mine.”

“At least I hope he would be.” N pressed his forehead to the side of your head and breathed deep. He coughed at the smell of the cigarettes and pulled back to cover his mouth. “But seriously, you should stop. There are better ways of dealing with things.”

“Like what?”

“Sewing? You’ve been making dolls lately, haven’t you? Just go back to sewing whenever it feels like too much.”

“Sewing, huh….” N had no idea what he was asking you to pursue when suggested that. He slid his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into a half hug, leaning his head against yours.

“They’re a little creepy, but if they help ease your mind…”

“It’s all just escapism,” you sighed. “I don’t think it’ll really fix the problem.”

“There’s nothing wrong with escaping sometimes.” He gripped you tighter. “But you will have to face things head on eventually.”

“Yeah…” you mumbled, resisting the urge to shrug away from his touch. You didn’t want to be touched much at all, but you didn’t want to push him away at the same time. He’d let you stay here for the past two weeks without asking many questions. Once you told him that you were searching for a new apartment, he’d let you in without another word. Estranging him just because you weren’t comfortable wouldn’t make anything better, and you didn’t want to explain things to him. You didn’t want to admit what Ken did to you out loud again. You’d barely even told him much about what happened with Leo the night of the fight.

“Just quit. Promise me you won’t smoke anymore,” N begged, nuzzling your cheek with his nose. The motion stung for the bruise that was forming where he’d hit you earlier.

“I’ll quit,” you relented, biting your lip. You couldn’t promise those words though. N pulled back and looked at the bruise forming on your cheek. Tentatively, he brushed the back of his finger against it. He drew in a sharp breath and held it, licking his lips nervously as he tried to find words.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I got a little carried away.” You shook your head. Leo and Ken and Ravi had all done worse to you. You could handle a slap or two from N, as unpleasant as it was.

N brought his hand to under your chin and tilted it up so he could catch your gaze. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to your lips. When he pulled back, he balked, breath hot on your lips. He chuckled, little more than a lung-full of air hitting your lips. He pulled back completely, eyes closed and his hand leaving your chin to pinch at his nose.

“That’s right. I forgot. Hyuk,” N said, removing his arm from your shoulder and standing up.

“Hyuk?” you asked, staring up at him.

“I need to get this smoke smell out of the apartment. And you should go shower and do your makeup,” N said, going over to one of the cabinets in his kitchenette.

“Why, what’s going on?” you asked, putting the cushion down beside you.

“On my way back from work, I got a call from my mom. Looks like the little kid across the street is starting at your college soon. But he’s been getting himself into some trouble lately and his parents are worried about him. They asked me to take care of him until the contract for his apartment is settled.” N had fetched some sort of air freshener and began spraying it all over the apartment.

“When is he getting here?”

“Sometime today.”

“ _What!?_ ” you screeched, rising to your feet. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I forgot!” N said, shooting a glare at you as he moved to close the window.

“Where is he going to sleep?”

“Out here.”

“And where am _I_ going to sleep?”

“With me.” You picked up a cushion and threw it at him.

“He can sleep with you and _I’ll_ sleep out here.” N caught the cushion and threw it down, glaring at you.

“You’ll sleep with me,” he reiterated sharply.

“I don’t _want_ to,” you hissed. “I want my privacy.” N crossed the room and grabbed your shoulders.

“Listen to me.” You struggled to pull away but he gripped you tighter. “Just listen to me!” You stopped struggling but remained tense. “If you’re staying in the same bed with me, I know you’re safe. I don’t know what kind of trouble Hyuk has gotten himself involved with, but I don’t want to leave you vulnerable.”

“I can take care of myself,” you protested.

“ _Please_ don’t make me worry about you anymore than I already am,” N begged. “Let me do this much.” You felt yourself deflate under his words. You hadn’t thought about how hard all this was on him.

“Fine,” you acquiesced.

“Now go shower. And cover up that bruise. It’s starting to show up…” You nodded, stepping away from him.

You stripped in the bathroom and stared at your reflection in the mirror. The bruise really was coming out. You began to mumble under your breath—an incantation from the old book of spells and curses you’d finally been able to procure. You felt power surge through your body. Taking a deep breath, you began to chant:

“Erase tomorrow to erase today.” You brought your fingers to your cheek. “May this pain be a debt for another day.” The discoloration on your cheek began to fade and it was no longer tender to the touch. The spell worked wonders and had erased the bruises left by Leo and Ken. It was much more affective than make-up. You heaved a sigh, pressing away from the mirror. The spell had drained you of your strength. You turned on the shower and washed quickly.

When you cut the water, you could hear voices outside. You quickly grabbed a towel and dried off. You picked up your clothes to put them on, only to realize they still smelled like smoke. You hissed a curse under your breath and put your underwear on anyway. You wrapped your towel around you and left the bathroom, kicking your clothes to the side. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught sight of a bright blond head of hair before ducking into N’s bedroom and slamming the door shut. N had placed your bag of clothes next to the door, so you quickly pulled out a new outfit and dressed. Once dressed, you opened the door and joined the others.

“Hyung, is this her?” the young man said, nodding at you.

“Yeah. I hope you won’t mind her being around,” N said, turning to look at you. “This is Hyuk.”

“Nice to meet you,” you greeted him, stepping forward to shake his hand and bowing slightly. In addition to his shockingly blond hair, Hyuk was incredibly tall. N almost seemed normal standing next to him. His height was a bit intimidating, but he looked lanky. Puberty wasn’t quite done with him yet, but you had a feeling that he would be good looking when he was done growing.

“Nice to meet you, Noona,” Hyuk said, taking your hand and bowing. His grip was firm, his hand large. When he straightened up, a large grin spread on his lips.

“Go stick your stuff over there. You’re sleeping in this room,” N directed, placing a hand on Hyuk’s back.

“Oh? Then where is Noona sleeping?” Hyuk asked, picking up his bag and carrying it into the sitting area.

“In my room,” N answered shortly.

“Hyung, you said she was just a friend…”

“We are,” you answered before N could. “But now that someone younger than me is here, you can take the floor and I’ll kick N out of bed while he sleeps.” Hyuk stared at you with wide eyes, his mouth opened into a big O. He turned to N.

“Hyung, I like this Noona!”

“Be careful. She’ll tie you up if you piss her off too much,” N warned, jokingly. But it wasn’t as if his words weren’t true. You liked disproportionate retribution. “And now that I know your plan,” N said, turning back to you, “I won’t give you any openings.”

“This’ll be fun, living with you two. Maybe Noona will make it less annoying,” Hyuk said, his grin returning.

“Are you saying I’m annoying,” N exclaimed, stepping forward and chopping Hyuk on the neck playfully. Hyuk laughed, fending off the elder.

“I’m only staying until I find a new apartment,” you said. “Which will hopefully be soon.”

“What was wrong with your old apartment?” Hyuk asked. You paused, remembering Ken and the way he’d thrown you to your bed.

“ _Cockroaches_ ,” you finally said, as if the word tasted disgusting. You tired to banish the memories. Hyuk’s eyes were once again wide.

“Really? I’ve never seen one. That must be really horrible.”

“They are,” you said shortly, lips pursing as you tried to keep yourself calm. Noticing how you’d prickled, N glanced at you concerned.

“So Hyuk, my mom said you’d gotten yourself into trouble back at home?” N changed the subject quickly.

“Aaaah… yeah. Kinda,” Hyuk said, suddenly becoming a bit nervous.

“What happened?” N asked.

“Some girl said I got her pregnant,” Hyuk said, biting his lip. Caught off guard by the response, your eyes snapped to him, wide in shock. N coughed.

“Yah! What are you doing messing around when you’re a student!” N scolded, stepping forward to chop Hyuk again.

“Hyung!” Hyuk cried and he tried to fend N off. “Hyung! Stop! It wasn’t true! She was lying.” N stopped hitting Hyuk and looked him seriously in the eye.

“Were you sleeping with her?” N drilled.

“Yes.”

“Was she your girlfriend?”

“No.” N started chopping him again.

“Hyung, please!! I got enough of this from my mom.”

You couldn’t help laughing at the two. The situation was shocking but hilarious at the same time. You crumpled to the ground from how hard the laughter racked your body. It felt good to laugh again. It was the first time since Ken that you’d been able to. The two stopped, staring at you in confusion.

“Just… next time… make sure… you’ve got condoms,” you managed between laughs.

“Hyung, I really like this Noona.”

N hit Hyuk on the back of the head and you fell over laughing. This would certainly be an interesting living arrangement.


End file.
